MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America 3
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE Variety reported that Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third Captain America installment with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Feige returning to produce. YOUTUBE: PLOT: In 1991, Hydra operatives in Siberia revive Bucky Barnes from a cryogenic state and condition him to be completely obedient to anyone who recites certain trigger words. He is dispatched to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum, and assassinate its occupants. Approximately one year after Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos, Nigeria. Wanda attempts to levitate away Rumlow as he detonates a suicide bomb, but the explosion destroys a building, killing several Wakandan relief workers. The international community responds with alarm and distrust of the Avengers. At the team's headquarters, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international governing body to oversee and control the Avengers. The team is divided over the accords: Tony Stark supports oversight because he feels guilty for creating Ultron, leading to the subsequent destruction in Sokovia, while Rogers is distrustful of governmental agendas and prefers the Avengers to remain free to act on their own. Unable to convince Rogers to support the accords, Romanoff attends their ratification in Vienna, after which a bombing kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. T'Chaka's son T'Challa vows to kill the bomber, whom security footage indicates is Barnes. Despite Romanoff's objections, Rogers and Wilson track Barnes to his hideout in Bucharest and attempt to protect him from the police and T'Challa. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and T'Challa are arrested. Barnes is soon released by Colonel Helmut Zemo, who uses Hydra's trigger words to question Barnes about the 1991 mission, then sends him on a rampage that allows Rogers and Wilson to escape. Rogers stops Barnes and sneaks him away; when Barnes regains his senses, he explains that Zemo is responsible, and is heading to the Siberian facility where Barnes was held, ostensibly to unfreeze the other Winter Soldiers created with the stolen serum. Rogers recruits Wanda, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to help him. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, and Vision, as well as young hero Peter Parker, who calls himself Spider-Man. Stark and his team intercept Rogers' team at Leipzig/Halle Airport, resulting in a huge battle, during which Romanoff allows Rogers and Barnes to escape. The rest of Rogers' team is captured, while Rhodes is paralyzed after being inadvertently shot down by Vision. Romanoff reveals to Stark that Barnes was framed by Zemo, then disappears under the threat of being arrested for not operating under the accords. Stark follows Rogers and Barnes to the Siberian Hydra facility and reconciles with them, unaware that he has been pursued by T'Challa, who had been allowed to leave custody. They discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been killed by Zemo, who then shows footage revealing it was Stark's parents whom Barnes killed in 1991. Enraged to learn that Rogers was aware of this, Stark turns on Barnes. In the resulting fight, Stark blasts off Barnes' robotic arm and Rogers disables Stark's armor. Rogers departs with Barnes and leaves his shield behind. Content that he has achieved his goal of avenging his family's death in the Sokovia attack by destroying the Avengers from within, Zemo attempts suicide, but is stopped by T'Challa, who takes him in. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces that may let him walk again. Rogers breaks his comrades out of detainment and flees to Wakanda, where Barnes chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. In a post-credits scene, Parker is recovering from his injuries when his web-shooters project a Spider-Man symbol on his bedroom ceiling. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Leaked Script? from Nerd Reactor On the Nerd Reactor, they posted what seems to be to basic idea for Captain America Civil War. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:Avengers Category:Superhuman Registration Act Category:Scarlet Witch Category:General Ross Category:Sharon Carter - Agent 13 Category:Crossbones Category:Ant-Man Scott Lang Category:HYDRA Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:T'Challa - Black Panther